star_stable_online_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
One Last night
Chapter one As Destiny ran up the hill, he was panting louder and faster than usual, knowing there is something wrong with him I ignore it thinking its a figment of my imagination. When we got back to the stable I started taking his saddle and reins off when Phoenix runs in and tells me "Tamara, my horse Sergent he is stuck in quick sand because he got spooked a beaver ran out of the bushes. By the look on her face she was in a rush so I told Phoenix show me the way as we were running we could hear her horse Sergent as we got there he was freaking out trying to gallop out of the sand. Phoenix settled him down as I grabbed the rope out of bag it landed on body and he was freaking out again I settled him down I connected the rope to the wagon and I ran back to the stable and got Destiny. As I rode back to the quick sand I connect destiny to the wagon and told him to pull as we started pulling Sergent started coming out of the sand, we got him out of the sand and we road back to the stable. As we sigh in relief our boss Holly runs in and tells us to come to her office shocked we run to the office, asking what is wrong. Holly says "I have some bad news girls" we both say "what is it" knowing that we just saved a horse from nearly sinking this is not what we wanted to hear Holly replies "it's your horse's girls they are getting old and they can't be ridden anymore you have tomorrow and tomorrow night I am very sorry" We reply with shock "No please Holly you can't do this to us we have had our horses since we were 7 knowing they have had the horses for 10 years we can't let this happen to us they think Holly replies with sorrow "girls I know I have known you for that long to and I am pretty sure that your horses will be sad to see you not ride them, I love having you girls ride them but you only have tomorrow to ride them" As Holly finished talking I run out to Destingy I put his saddle on him and I ride him out of the stable out to my hiding place. When I got there I heard Phoenix calling out to me. I yell out "of here" When she see's me patting Destingy Phoenix brings Sergent over and sits down with me we are both an emotional wreck. As I start talking we here a rustles in the bushes as we stand up we hear it again we take Destiny and sergent away from the bushes and sit them down. We go check the rattling noises its a pony we see it stuck in the mud. we help the pony out and we take ours horses and the pony back, we go get Holly holly says "Girls where did you find him?" I reply "we found her in the woods stuck in some mud" Holly replies back "Tamara you and Phoenix need to look after him" We are surprised by what she said to us I see that Holly has a worried look on her face like one of our horse's has had a foal out in the woods when Phoenix's horse ran away. Holly finally spoke to us "Phoenix this might sound crazy but Sergent might have mated with a with a wild horse because this horse looks identical to Sergent" Before Phoenix fell to the ground from passing out I caught her Holly helped me carry Phoenix to her cabin. Hours later Phoenix finally wakes up she was asking what happened I answered "Phoenix you passed out because Sergent might have a foal" Phoenix finally replied "Tamara, this can't be he is to old Chapter 2 Phoenix looks back at me with a stern look on her face I walk over and start playing with her hair she holds her face in her hands and starts crying I tell her "if Sergent had mated with a wild horse this means that you have two horses now Category:Fanfiction